The invention is in the field of cross-knitting units, where the yarn is guided and fed across the needles axle (in contrast with longitudinal knitting where the yarn is fed along the needle's axle).
Well-known level of techniques includes methods and devices for knitting of hosiery. In case of usual cross-knitting, the needle is operated by a knitting system or the needles are operated by individual motors for each needle. Thus, the reciprocation of the needle is ensured. Both methods are of relatively poor productivity and, on the other hand, in the course of loop formation it over-stretches the yarn and breaks its structure.
Method of Knitting of Hosiery
Well-known knitting techniques include a method of knitting based on the group action upon the needle. This method includes the following sequence of steps:
Step 1: The knitting system moves across the reed. Thus, the needle feel in the slot of the knitting system, starts to be pushed out forward. At the time of reaching of the next needle it also falls into the slot of the knitting system and starts to be pushed out forward. At the same time the previous needles goes on to be pushed out forward. This cycle is repeated continuously until the knitting system comes out of needle's field.
Step 2: When the needle has reached certain position the yarn guide piles a thread on it. After this operation, this needle starts to retire backward pulling out the yarn through the next needles all the way from the yarn guide, thus each next needle is given a yarn by the yarn guide but the previous needles draw some thread from the next needles and the yarn guide.
Step 3: When the needle reaches the initial knitting position (approximately around fore-side of the reed), the previous yarn held by the needle is dropped. Thus a loop is formed.
Step 4: The needle goes on movement backward drawing a yarn through the next needles and thread guide until some yarn with the length required is drawn for the next loop. The following needles also move themselves backward until some yarn of length required is drawn for the next loop.
Step 5: The needle starts moving forward to the initial knitting position. During movement forward the needle loosens the yarn that has been taken. During movement forward the next needle also loosens the yarn that has been taken.
Step 6: After a while, when the above-mentioned act have spread itself along the reed, it effects the general strain of the knitted fabric drawing the new formed loops and together with them the new yarn downward; the general straining over-stretches new-formed loops partially to be able to strain the new-piled yarn.
Step 7: A yarn forming the next loop is prepared at the time that the fore-side of the reed is reached by the needle. It is possible for this yarn to be pulled by the general straining.
Step 8: Throwing a loop across a next or an opposite needle is performed by knitting the loop on the giving needle (Steps 1-7) and loop forming (Steps 1-7) is paused.
Step 9: A special throwing-across system transfers the loop over on a needle that belongs to the opposite reed.
Step 10: The opposite reed moves aside that makes the loop to take place to be thrown across against the taking needle.
Step 11: A specific transferring system reverses the loop to the taking needle.
The so-described steps are realized as a cycle and without interruption.
One basic disadvantage of well-known level of the knitting method is relatively low productivity as a result of a long duration of loop formation action. Another disadvantage is forced pulling of the yarn that causes its over-stretching.
Knitting Device
Reed--Needle's Slot
The reed is a basic element of the known flat and circular knitting-looms. It is usually a plate or a ring where are across-threaded special slots that the needles are put in.
One disadvantage of the well-known reed is that it has too large an area that the needle contacts with that is a precondition for high friction.
Reed--Loop Forming Edge
One of the elements of the known reed is so called loop-forming edge. This is a passive part separating the needles from each other and allows formation of two loops by two contiguous needles.
A disadvantage is its passivity, that does not allow formation of loops of various length.
Reed--Yarn Pressing
In the actual level of technics a special device is used for pressing of the yarn upon the needle. It is Press Jack to keep the last knitted loop to be pressed upon the needle.
A disadvantage of mentioned device is the limited number of functions that it can perform and a complex setting in motion that it requires.
Reed--Fabric Tension
In the flat and circular well-known knitting-looms general straining of the knitted fabric is applied. The reed--fabric tension makes a general but irregular straining of all the loops.
A disadvantage is the general but irregular strain of all the loops that causes yarn structure's break.
Yarn Guidance
In well-known knitting looms the yarn in guided by a thread guide which moves across the needles by means of the knitting system or by help of its own mechanism for setting in motion. The motion of the yarn guide pulls by force a yarn from the bobbin. A disadvantage of this way of yarn guidance is the excessive pulling out of the yarn breaking its structure in too large scope and it could not guarantee the specific weight of the product measured, e.g., in grams per square meter (g/sq.m).
Needle Operation--Pulling Out of a Yarn to Form a Loop
Well-known knitting needle is set in motion reciprocately by which realizes its function to form loops.
Being operated by knitting system or an individual motor the needle pulls out certain amount of yarn to form a loop with certain length.
A disadvantage is pulling out the yarn by force by reason of over-stretching of the thread that makes the quality of the hosiery product to be difficult of reaching a required specific weight.